


Sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Owen doesn't show up for work,someone unexpected comes to his aid. Leaving the two men to learn more about each other then ever thought possible. Vic/Owen slash





	Sick day

Owens eyes fluttered open at the cool touch which did wonders to his pounding head. Eyes wearily opening they widened when he saw Vic's concerned gaze looking right at him.

"Vic!!!". Owen jumped up backing up against the bed wincing in pain as his headache flared up. He let out a soft groan one eye opened. "What are you doing here?".

"Your pack started acting up after you never showed up to work. Thought you might have came to your senses. Found a job with less teeth if you will". Vic sat on the edge of the bed. "Didn't think the famous Owen got sick".

Owen scowled at Vic's smirk before breaking into a coughing fit.

The smirk faded from Vic's features concern flashing threw his eyes. He reached across putting a hand to the younger mans forehead. All Owen could do was glare. Plus the cool touch felt nice.

And before Owen could stop himself the younger man leaned into the touch sighing.

"You should lay down. Get some more rest". Vic's tone soft. "You look like hell".

Reluctantly with Vic's help Owen laid back down wincing in pain,but relaxed feeling the blanket be tucked around him.

"Why?". Owen rasped. "Why are you here?".

"I ask myself the same thing". Vic stood up scrubbing a hand over his face,turning to Owen who just wearily gazed at him. "We've been at odds for some time. Clashing with each other. And i guess i feel guilty".

"So your gonna stop trying to field test my girls?".

"I still think its a good idea i mean the possibility are endless but". Vics voice softened sitting on the edge of the bed. Fingers running threw the younger mans hair. "Your Ill and with everything you've done for us. Someone should care for you".

"So you draw the short straw". Owen said softly shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I volunteered".

Giving Vic a look Owen allowed his eyes to flutter shut as gentle fingers ran through his hair. Owen didn't know why Vic was here, or what his motive was.

But it was nice not being alone.


End file.
